


Fly Away

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: And angst, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's gotten in touch with his friend about restoring Darcy's memory, but she's not really sure she wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

Darcy walked downstairs to see Erik sitting in his hideously-patterned stuffed chair with a glass of some amber liquid in his hand, staring pensively into it. He looked up as she moved towards him, schooling his face into some semblance of neutral.

She lowered herself so that she was sitting across his thighs, arm braced against his shoulders. “What's with the face?”

He looked at her for a long moment, blue eyes moving between hers like he was looking for something. “I got in touch with Charles.” His arm came around behind her waist, hand splaying across her hip.

Her eyebrows came together as she tried to place the name. “Charles... That's your ex who whatever who messes around in people's brains?” That didn't necessarily sound like something she wanted to get into.

A humorless smile flickered across his face before disappearing behind the glass as he lifted it to his lips. “He believes he will be able to restore your memory.”

“Which is good, right?” That wasn't a rhetorical question, even though he didn't answer. “Okay but, like... I don't really know that I want someone fucking around in my head.” Plus the idea was kind of daunting, even without thought of the whole scrambled brain thing. Things were good now. Things were awesome.

Erik had found her walking along the sidewalk, completely lost. She had no idea who she was, no idea how she'd got there... Apparently she was from the future, though, her driver's license said 2012 and was completely real. Things had been a little tense between them when that had come up but had gotten a little easier.

A lot easier, given how she was snuggling her head down on his shoulder.

But if she was in the _past_ , there was probably a reason for that. It was hard not to assume that it was some kind of dystopian future that she'd been sent back to fix. And it may have been selfish, but Darcy was _happy_. She didn't want the knowledge that everything would go to shit in 40 years.

“You're coming with me, right?” He stiffened at her question and didn't answer, which was answer enough. Her head came up off his shoulder and she looked at him, searching blue eyes that were suddenly filled with pain. “Why not?”

“Charles and I...” He took another drink, holding the glass up to watch the light refract through it. After a few seconds, his attention turned back to Darcy, and he gave her a quick smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. “Our history is difficult.”

“Okay, but meeting someone who's going to potentially scramble my brain on my own is _difficult_.” She gave him an even look.

“Charles isn't a danger to you. He will ensure your safety.”

She sighed, leaning her head over to rest against his shoulder again. He was wearing a turtleneck, she kinda wished he couldn't so that she could nuzzle into his neck. They were silent for a little while, Erik drinking and her listening to him breathe and the rhythm of his heart. “How are we doing this?”

“Publicly. I'll take you to meet him.” There was a weight to his voice. “Tomorrow morning.”

“Will I see you again?”

There was no answer, which again was pretty telling, and Darcy let out a long sigh. She shifted a little, moving to brush her lips against the underside of his jaw. He'd shaved that morning, but it was late enough in the evening that that she could feel the bristles of his facial hair prickling against her lips. His pulse was heavy enough that she could see it moving in his throat, and she leaned in to rest her lips against it, her tongue coming out to flick against his skin.

She heard him exhale, his fingers digging into her hip a little. Taking that as encouraging, she nibbled her way along his jaw until she got to his chin, then moved up to nip at his lower lip. She could taste his drink even as Erik put his glass down on the wooden table beside him, the alcoholic bite sharp on her tongue.

Empty now, his hand came to join the other one on her hip, urging her up and towards him. The chair was very narrow, there was hardly enough room for her to swing one leg over his lap to straddle his thighs, but she managed. She wanted to grind against him, to feel him get hard against her center, but there just wasn't enough room. Instead her hands moved to his shirt, pulling up the hem until she could trace her fingers over the lines of his torso.

Her mouth moved over his, tongues dancing together. She scratched her fingernails down over his chest, not hard enough to hurt him but enough that he sucked in a breath with one of her nails grazed over his nipple.

He pulled back, eyes dark as he looked down at her. Darcy used the opportunity to push the turtleneck up, and he raised his arms above his head so she could pull it completely off and drop it on the floor behind him.

There was a certain pain in his face, so she kept her eyes trained on the pale skin of his chest, leaning forward to press a kiss right over where his heart was beating. She felt his lips press against the top of her head.

Sighing, she rested her forehead against his chest, just in the dip in his collar bone. She took in a deep breath through her nose, breathing in his comforting scent- sandalwood mixed with sharpness of iron.

His hands soothed down along her back, fingers closing in the hem of her own shirt. She straightened to let Erik pull it over her head, and it was dropped on the floor, followed quickly by her bra.

His head came forward this time, burying between her breasts. Long fingers encircled the globes of flesh, pressing them together as he mouthed at their inner curves almost reverently. She wanted to move against him, feel the dark hair scattered across his chest against her skin, but she couldn't get close enough. Her head fell back as his mouth closed over one sensitive peak, drawing on it until she was squirming against his legs.

He released her nipple with a wet _pop_ , and Darcy shifted backwards until her feet were dropping down to the floor. She stood, pulling away from him, and his eyes locked on where her fingers were pulling at the button on her jeans. She pushed them and her panties down over her hips and stood there completely nude as his gaze moved over her like he was trying to drink her in. She couldn't meet his eyes, couldn't see bear the sorrow there, so she watched his hands where they balled into loose fists in his lap for just a second.

Erik was on his feet as well, moving towards her. He caught her wrists, pulling them around behind his back as he stepped into her. She tilted her head back and his mouth took hers in a deep, searing kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut, hands moving up over his back as she pressed herself against him. She could feel his hands between them, and then he was just as bare as she was.

His arms settled around her back, holding her steady as he gently eased her to the floor. Darcy kept her eyes closed as she settled against the shag carpet on her back. She could feel him moving between her legs, the press of his body against hers as he continued to kiss her. Her feet rested flat against the floor, thighs gripping at his hips as he broke the kiss, straightening away from her for a moment. She could hear the foil of a condom wrapper, then he was over her again, moving up until she could feel the head of his cock pushing just inside her.

Tears gathered under her closed eyelids as he slid home in one long thrust. Would this really be the last time she felt the comforting weight of his body, the feeling of completeness as his girth filled her pussy? He didn't move right away, she felt his lips drop down against her shoulder. He was a solid man, but his weight was reassuring as he lay against her.

Her feet came up, legs wrapping around his hips as she hooked them together behind him. Erik did start to move then, a slow roll of his hips that she rocked up to meet, fingers gripping at his shoulders.

She let herself get lost in his body, in the slow glide of his thick cock, in the flex of his ass beneath her legs, in the weight of his body as he braced himself on his forearms. She murmured to him, words she was only half-aware of saying.

He shifted, gripping one of her legs and bring it up over his shoulder. He was kneeling over over her now, the angle deeper as he moved his hips faster. Darcy gripped at her her hair, her hands as he reached down to strum his fingers over her clit. Murmurs turned into moans and half-shouts of encouragement as what had been slow turned almost frantic, hips sliding and slapping together.

Pleasure coiled deep in her body until it snapped, spreading warmth through her body as she clenched around him. He grunted at the contractions of her pussy around him, his hand coming up to grip her shin, but kept up his desperate pace, driving into her like he was trying to bury himself inside of her.

She gripped at his upper arms, fingernails catching against his skin. She could feel his rhythm growing erratic, his cock staying deeper within her body. At last she felt him stiffen with his release. He eased her leg down right away, falling to the side and gathering her against him. Neither spoke. Erik brushed gentle kisses against her shoulders and neck as hot tears spilled down from her eyes.

* * *

 

Their last clinging kiss had taken place that morning in his house, and she hadn't seen him since. Now she was walking through a public park, shoes scuffing a little against the grass. He'd been right, Charles was fairly distinctive. He was in a wheelchair for one, and there was a lean young man by his side with a pair of glasses and thick brown hair.

Charles had blue eyes too, she noticed as she got closer, blue eyes that were currently fixed on her like he could see through her dark sunglasses to her tear-swollen eyes. She gave him a watery smile, and there was a look of understanding on his face as he nodded to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wolfgangbogdanovv:  
> The other day I was thinking "I'm Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado would make an interesting prompt if you were to open up for them again! I feel like angst is in my future :| Aaaand how about Darcy/Magneto?


End file.
